


色温

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 部长生日快乐！请健康下去，快乐下去吧！爱你的第十三年！真幸少年们难得胡来快乐都是他们的/OOC认准我部长生日快乐🎂人生的一半都有你🎂要健康快乐下去呀BGM: Whoa-XXXTENTACION
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 7





	色温

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seiichi Yukimura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seiichi+Yukimura).

> 部长生日快乐！请健康下去，快乐下去吧！爱你的第十三年！
> 
> 真幸  
少年们难得胡来  
快乐都是他们的/OOC认准我  
部长生日快乐🎂人生的一半都有你🎂要健康快乐下去呀  
BGM: Whoa-XXXTENTACION

这是他们升上高中部以后第一个关东大赛的冠军。按照老规矩，比赛结束后，在幸村看似随和温柔的问大家累不累，要不要休息的时候，几个正选打了个冷颤，相继摇摇头，赶紧一人一句随声附和着我们不累，我们还能训练，我们今天只打了比赛运动量不太够啊，部长我们回学校训练吧部长，部长你肯定也不累吧，部长我还能再跑50圈。幸村双手环胸，满意的看着大家，点点头，对站在他身后半步的真田说到：“真田，那我们就回去训练吧。但是看在大家这么积极的份上，我们今天训练完就在部活室吃烤肉吧。”在大家的欢呼声中，真田表情柔和了一些下来，看着身侧的人，你明明就很挂心队员吧，是谁今天一早就准备好了电烤炉，餐具和新鲜的肉类蔬菜，藏到放运动饮料和冰袋的冰箱里。

回到学校的各位正选训练的热火朝天，幸村率先跑完步以后又跑到隔壁初中部的网球社，把部长玉川和副部长切原一手一个拎了过来，美其名曰交流交流管理心得，实际上还是想让大家一起好好的聚个餐，顺便检测一下初中部顶梁柱的二人在实力上都有多少进步。当他和真田还有柳轮番把二人削了一遍以后，幸村走到坐在地上气喘吁吁的二人面前蹲下，笑容灿烂，欣慰拍拍二人的肩膀，开口说到：“看来你们很不错啊，都进步了不少，快去洗澡换衣服，等下一起吃烤肉。”切原一开始虽然不服玉川，但是经过这段时间的历练，他已经跟玉川发展出了互相依靠的革命友谊，于是二人一听学长们请吃肉，开开心心的勉强自己爬起来，互相搀扶着跑进了浴室。幸村和真田两人仍然觉得不够过瘾，就留下多打了一局，没有用什么技巧，只是拿着基本功你来我往，像是发泄心中过剩的赢的快感，也带着一种炫基本技的得意感。

水龙头洒下温水，凝聚的水汽围裹住交缠在隔间里的两人，即使他们搂在一起啃咬着彼此的嘴唇，流水不妨碍二人越来越厮磨的动作，只把容纳两个身量长开的肌肉少年周身的热度再拔高一层，让显得拥挤的淋浴间显得更加潮热。幸村的双臂环匝住真田的脖颈和后脑，他一下一下的吞掉溅在真田嘴唇上的水珠，每一下亲吻间灼热的喘息和体温像是沿着烛芯燃烧着幸村，直通到他的心里，都像是起了火，对眼前这个人的欲火和爱火。

真田任由幸村这样亲吻着自己，大半时候都轻咬着对方的嘴唇回应，不时将手指插进幸村半湿的头发捋动一下，将上面的水珠扫落到他的颈肩，再暧昧地揉搓到后颈，仿佛他滚烫灼热的手心这样在幸村的脖子上蹭着就能让水珠蒸发。另一只手环住幸村的身体，让他更轻松的贴近自己放肆的亲吻自己的嘴唇，啃噬着自己的心，将自己的灵魂揉进他的，让这把火烧化，二人就能融在一起，不分彼此。“幸村……”喘息间，真田像是感叹一样，嗓音染上一层沙哑，在这样缠绵的亲吻间隙，喊着眼前爱人的名字。  
“嘘…”幸村没有停下亲吻的动作，在喘息着换气的间隙吐出几个仿佛带着粘湿灼热的体温的字：“别说话…弦一郎君……”一边将一只手插进真田的一头黑发，他知道真田喜欢这样。以前的经验告诉幸村，被自己的手指暧昧地磨蹭着头皮，会让真田颤抖着将滚烫凶器塞进自己身体的节奏打乱，喘息也会不再有节奏的喷在自己的下巴或脸颊，会被激烈的热吻吞下自己的一切呻吟喟叹，在凌乱又急促的撞击下让自己看到最盛大的，只有真田能带给他的烟花。所以他这样做了，指腹蹭着有些被润湿的头皮轻轻磨蹭，偶尔拿指尖轻轻刮挠，让自己指尖的温度从真田的头皮导入他的呼吸，毛孔，还有心脏。

真田的呼吸一下子就乱了，热气喷洒在幸村的唇边，环着他的手臂收得更紧了，两人之间不再有任何距离，温热的胸膛贴着彼此的，抚摸着幸村后颈的手也僵硬着将幸村的脖子折成微微后仰的角度，以便他更好的承受自己越来越热烈的回应和倾泻。幸村有些难受，但是也纵容着真田这样急切又有些冒失的举动，自己点火就是想看到他这样赤诚的反应。搭在真田脖子上的那只手捧起他的脸颊，深邃的眼窝此刻像是藏着火光，幸村的手游移着划过真田的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，然后又回到脸侧，贴着真田已经需要每天刮胡子才能保持光洁的下巴。幸村这样描摹了一遍眼前的爱人，心中有些难耐的不知如何是好：“弦一郎…”又把自己的唇舌往真田那里送。

真田松开幸村的脖子，手开始撩拨着在幸村的周身扫弄着，指间掠过的地方都是幸村熟悉的，秘密到只属于他与真田两人的亲密快感。幸村有些受不了电流般的快慰，头低下，额头抵在真田的锁骨处，小声隐忍地呜咽着，直到真田的手来到他的胸口。乳尖被按住的时候幸村猛地将手搭住真田的胳膊紧紧握住以求得一点支撑，使劲咬着牙，有些不知道要抗拒还是顺从这样的尖锐喜悦。真田空出一只手，抬起幸村的一条腿，盘住自己壮硕的腰身。幸村抬起头，泛红的眼睛看着真田，声音像蒙了一层水雾：“你能撑住我吗？”真田笑笑，十分有自信的拍了拍幸村的臀，示意他快点上来，自己没问题。于是幸村攀着真田的脖颈，两条腿都缠上了真田的腰，微微翘起臀部，等待着真田进一步的侵犯。

真田伸手从放着沐浴露的架子上勾过跟洗浴用品夹在一起带进来的润滑油，浸润了自己的手指和手心以后，他摸索着来到幸村的穴口。没有幸村以为的冰凉刺激，而是微微发热的触感，幸村抬头看着真田的眼睛，这样细心又让人安心的真田，从四岁开始就陪着自己的真田，是最好的伙伴也是最亲密的爱人的真田，是属于他的，也只对他这样温暖，细心，忠诚，可倚靠，扶持辅佐自己站在顶峰的真田。幸村满足的发出了一声叹息，对着真田的嘴唇又吻了上去，交杂着爱和感激的感受仿佛这样就能从自己的周身流淌到真田的心里去。与此同时，真田在幸村股间来回暧昧滑动的手指，试探着挤进了幸村的身体里，手指被热情地紧紧绞住，真田慢慢地抽动着，嘴上也热情地回应着爱人的热吻。

幸村努力放松着自己，以求尽快适应这样厮磨缠绵到像把心放在火炉上慢烤着的温柔的酷刑，好迎接更猛烈的激流。他颤抖着身子感受着真田布满薄茧的灵巧手指变换着角度在自己的身体里又慢到快，由少到多地进出着，摩擦带来的热度不光融化了他的紧张，也烧起来他对真田的强烈渴望：“快进来…”幸村喘息着咬了咬真田的耳垂，声音颤抖着催促着真田给予他让他能田感到快慰的火热刑具。真田被激的发出了一声按耐着的低吟，自己胀到发痛的热铁就这么抵着幸村的穴口：“你自己来？”真田生怕如果自己动，他会瞬间丧失理智，只要动作一开始就无法再停止，所以他想把主动权交给爱人，等他更好地适应了以后再一起加快彼此的节奏。幸村在真田的锁骨吮吸了一口，就扭着腰努力强迫自己往下沉，尽量地吃下青筋跳动的庞大凶器。“啊…”幸村被撑开到极致的感觉逼出了一声沙哑的呻吟，他想再努力一点，把爱人的性器全部容纳进自己的身体，但是硕大的凶器轻而易举碾压过自己的敏感点，他几乎脱力的手差点从真田的肩膀上滑落，只能靠着真田承托着自己的手臂喘着气适应这样的刺激。

真田不敢动，虽然这样销魂的快感戛然而止，不上不下的卡在那里，但是真田害怕自己只要一动就再也无法顾及幸村的节奏，他还记得幸村多期待等下的烤鱼，把爱人在这种场合欺负到丧失意识并不是什么非常好的决定，所以他辛苦的忍耐着自己，眼睛贪婪地欣赏着爱人微启红唇，旖丽的脸庞上只剩下迷醉，他收起了自己的骄傲挺拔，信任地暴露了脆弱给自己。有了这样的认知，真田觉得自己的心都要融化成被温过的清酒，爱意复杂的辛辣和温润柔和被很好的搅和在一起。凑上前去，亲吻了幸村颤抖的眼睫。

幸村被真田火热又温柔的亲吻鼓舞了，他手臂重新用力撑住了自己，咬着一口白牙，在令人激荡的饱胀和快慰中将真田的性器全部容纳进了自己的身体里。双腿紧紧盘住真田的腰，试探着缓慢上下移动着，从胸腔逃逸出来的喘息将真田英挺的面容也染上了一抹红晕，汗珠混着淋浴时不时喷溅到身上的水珠一起流下。当幸村越来越顺畅的打通了自己的甬道，真田可以来去自如的时候，幸村悦耳又带着沙哑的嗓音在真田耳边带着恳求的语气说到：“弦…一郎…你动一动…”

于是幸村就被暴风骤雨般的吻夺去了声音和呼吸，真田像是终于挣脱缰绳获得自由的野马，急速挺动着自己的腰身，手不老实地揉捏挤压着幸村已经被蹂躏得泛红的臀部。幸村被这样激烈又尖锐的快感冲撞着想喊出声，却被真田全数吻到了无声，只有配合着扭腰动跨，颤抖着用双手扶住真田的肩膀支撑自己，这个对着自己行凶又是自己唯一支撑的浪潮制造者。真田的操弄越来越没有规律，一下比一下深重地碾磨过幸村湿热的内壁和颤动的敏感点，直到幸村绷紧了身子，性器将热流全数抛洒在真田的腹部，撑着真田肩膀的手无力的垂下，全身的支点只剩下依旧在进犯自己的地方和后腰轻轻托住自己的两只散发着滚烫热度的手。

幸村倒在真田怀里继续承受着他的冲撞，好半天才找回自己的意识，当他恢复了察觉快感堆积的能力时，他将手又扶住真田的肩膀，深深的眷恋地看着真田，递给真田一个带着温润如夏风的吻。真田有心逗弄这样的幸村，以求带给他更激烈的快慰，他微微低下头，在幸村耳边喘息着问道：“我要是抱着你去正选们面前干你，让你给予厚望的玉川和赤也看看他们敬爱的部长这样？”幸村听到这话，穴肉猛地绞住了真田，让他大开大合的操干都变得困难起来。真田被夹的闷哼一声，看着这样反应激烈的幸村，托住他的腰，准备坏心眼的抱着他往隔间外面走去，走到浴室的门口。

只走了一半，幸村就咬着自己的嘴唇清醒了两分，他双腿用力将自己从真田身上提了起来，让对方的火热刑具从自己身体里滑落出来，然后反手扭住真田放在自己后腰的手，从他身上稳稳落地，瞬间挣脱了真田的怀抱。还红着眼睛有些颤抖着的幸村二话不说，扛起了一时没反应过来的真田，回到浴室最里面的隔间，放下真田后他又缠绕上了真田的身子，轻叫着重新容纳进真田的性器，边自己上下借着盘在真田腰上的腿的使力颠动起伏着，一边开口：“你…干就好好……干！我…啊…力气比你大，强迫的play…嗯啊…你省省力气…”

真田笑了笑，还是不好意思了啊，他重新配合着幸村的节奏，由慢到快找回自己的动作，将自己越来越没有章法地挺身进入幸村的肉穴，感受着幸村交缠在自己身上的肢体传来的热度，感受着他偶尔溢出的声音，他的信任，他无声无言的依赖，自己也是这样依赖着他的，追寻着他的光芒，互相搓磨激励对方向上，网球如此，生活上如此，感情上如此，美好的性事上也是如此。真田又急又猛地顶弄了幸村几下，深深地埋在幸村体内洒下了自己带着高体温的粘稠液体。幸村被这样的深入和温度碾过被冲击到极限的内壁，也亲吻着真田的侧颈，无声地达到了巅峰。

“缓过来没？”真田搂着幸村，感受到他的颤抖慢慢平复，只残存着那一点喘息声，跟自己的交织在一起，像是把彼此都随着呼吸融入肺腑了。幸村的眼睛还有些红，他凑上去又亲吻了真田两下，试探着自己的体力，缓缓找回自己的支点，从真田身上下来，将自己冲洗干净以后又把花洒对准真田，真田接过花洒时眷恋的磨蹭了一下幸村的手指，然后一手对着自己冲洗，一手探出浴帘，将宽大的浴巾勾在手上，递给幸村。幸村随手擦了两下就裹着下身走到外面，身上几个深深浅浅的印记映在还有些泛红的身上，他也不在意，走到镜子前，扯过吹风机，调到最大风力，对着自己的一头紫发吹了起来。

等真田出来时，幸村已经穿好了衣服。看到真田出来，幸村指了指镜子前铺好浴巾的椅子，把衣服丢给真田，等真田坐下，他就轻轻拉过真田的脑袋，在还湿着的发梢落下一吻，打开吹风机，认真不带挑逗的给真田吹起了头发。在幸村换方向的间隙，真田一件一件把自己的衣服穿上。等二人收拾妥当了，互相检查了一遍没有什么落在衣服盖不住的暧昧痕迹后又温柔的亲吻了对方的嘴唇，就一前一后的到临时当餐厅用的会议室里跟大家集合。

柳看到二人过来不禁暗想，这两人可是一次比一次时间长了，虽然这样的放肆总共也没几次，不过以后都这样他们不如先回家吧，赤也已经等到哀嚎了都不动那几盘最好的牛肉，说要留给副部长，只烤了几片红薯和土豆先垫垫底。文太则是已经吃了六块蛋糕并且热情到按头的让所有人品尝了一圈他预感会赢所以提前做好的庆祝蛋糕。

幸村走过餐桌，到冰箱里拿出一个保鲜袋，抬手在旁边的橱柜里拿出来一个精致的瓷盘，将五个圆润饱满的立海包子从保鲜袋里拿出来摆好，放进了微波炉。玉川眼尖的看到了，笑眯眯温柔的开口：“真田副部长还是喜欢每天午饭来两个立海包子吧，连周末都不忘记呢，幸村部长真是对一切都很上心啊。”真田转头看到站在微波炉前微笑着回答玉川的话并开始跟玉川交换当初中部部长心得的幸村，眼底深处的温柔缱绻将倒映在自己眼里那个带着一抹紫色的身影包裹住了。

完了。互宠的二人香吗。上次糖刀的补偿！土下座！


End file.
